User blog:睡眠/b00p 2
— Nathan Nathan Wood is a shy 20 year old college Junior who attends Maple Hills College. He is also a Waiter at the local diner in order to keep his appartment he rents near Maple Hills and a baseball player for the Maple Hills Falcons. He currently hangs around a crowd that simply wants him for his smarts but being the timid man he is, he doesn't mind aslong as he has someone to sit next to. History Nathan Harrison Wood Personality Positive: Optimistic, Loving, Respecting *Nathan is very optimistic. He always will pull out the best in the worst of situations and try to make it seem like nothing is bad. (He sits with a group that only uses him for his A+ grades and he'll tell himself he atleast has a group to work with). Nathan is very loving, once he warms up to you he'll love on you while still respecting your space so you don't get annoyed just to see you smile or until you hug him (He loves hugs, really good at them too!) Neutral: Imaginative, Hard-working *He loves to imagine things, often this is the only time he gets in trouble duriong class because hes daydreaming of things. He often likes to imagine things like how his life would be if he were brave and not timid, him with his crush, etc. Nathan is very hard-working. He will work at his hardest to get a task done to perfection often times working until he passes out on the couch but often times he gets work done quite fast. Negative: Timid, Dependent *Nathan is very timid, never putting his ideas forward or his complaints and simply quietly doing what he's told or whats put infront of him. Once he warms up to someone he is somewhat dependent on them to stick around and hang behind them bad or good people. Extra *Nathan is often easily taken control of and can be bossed around without much effort *He is a closeted gay, taking a deep interest in guys but not ready to come out as he's petrified of doing so *Can't find him on campus? Check his couch, Maple Hills Library, the school's baseball field, or the local Diner! *Want to win him over? Nathan swoons for those who are sensitive with a bit of sass to their personality and protective of him (and don't mind pulling him into their lap for a hug) *He is told to have a way with words when he speaks, always using emotions greatly so often is come to for advice Physical Appearance At first glace to Nathan he is often looked back at by many and is considered a handsome young man. He stands at an average height (5'10) for a man his age and is a bit more muscular but remains to the slender side. Starting at his face, his jawline is sharp, perfect and well sculptured holding beautifully smooth cheeks lined with a well shaven beard. His hair is naturally upright and curled a bit which is why he runs his hand through it a ton. His hair has a stunning chocolate brown color to it. His hair being the color it is makes his hetorchromia eyes stand out immensly. His right eye is the same brown pigment his hair contains but his left eye is a dazzling light shade of azure. His eyes often show his emotion completly and filled with tears prove to be even more of a beauty for the colors cut in half and are clear to see. His lips are a bit more thicker on the bottom and are a perfect punch pink color. Moving to his body Nathan is a slightly taned man with some muscle to his arms and his chest but remains more slender than not. His outfits can range from a typical day school hoodie and jeans to his waiter outfit (a simple black tuxedo with a name tag since he works at a fancy diner), and the most common lounging around home and studying one he often wears his black sweats and no shirt with a pencil tucked behind his right ear. He has only one scar which is a scar along his v-line and a little bit higher from when he gave his kidney to his older sister in order to save her. Relationships Joshua (Josh) Wood — NPC — Father — 85% "I like to say our relationship can be one bitter sweet. Your a wonderful father for sure, you've taught me baseball from a young age alongside many other sports and I can tell your glad I picked atleast one to pursue. I'm actually really good according to couch and the team but I can always hear you yelling at me to do better and on the car ride home hearing nothing but critisisim. I know you don't mean it because you still always tell me 'well done' just it hurts to know what you do will always never be enough to someone. Your deffinatly more of a daughter's dad since Sophia get's all the attention from you most days but I don't mind I suppose. Love you tons, hopefully one day you won't kill your throat at the field screaming." Elizabeth Wood — NPC — Mother — 100% "Ah mother, I like to say your the part I get all my smarts from. I know you love dad, obviously, because if you didn't have the tolerance you do and how you make everyone smile and laugh you would have left him years ago. You two really do have a connection.. it's always heart warming to watch makes me want that kind of love some day. I know i'm more of a mothers son because i'd always help you out around the house and I like to think i'm better at chores than you are these days! I also would study with you and you were always impressed when I could help you with things from your own studies since you had to go back to college since you put your life on hold for Sophia and I. Thank you for your sacrafises, I love you." Sophia Wood — NPC — Older sister — 50% "Your pretty popular and pretty.. mean. You won't talk to me during school hours without being sure to pry my bag from my back and throwing it to the ground in sheer anger and embarrassment of me. I didn't know it was embarrassing to have a brother honestly. Is it because of the scar I have? It isnt seeable through my shirt the last few hundred times i've checked.. this scar was for you. For your life. You have the same thing.. I wish I could tell you the truth but mother says it would upset you to much and I can see how that's true." Category:Blog posts